Jack Sparrow/Gallery
A gallery of images of Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Image:Jack young JS1.jpg|Jack on the ''Barnacle. (The Coming Storm) Image:Sword of Cortes.jpg|Jack with the spirit of Hernán Cortés. (The Sword of Cortés) Image:Barnacle crew JS7.jpg|Jack with the crew of the Barnacle. (City of Gold) Image:Snapshot 20100523 1.jpg|Young Jack Sparrow Bold-new-horizons-pirates-of-the-caribbean-12-pirates-of-the-caribbean-jack-sparrow-13468642.jpg 137444182.jpg JS-book2-1.jpg 4547.jpg ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court Image:513uG430ZbL AA260 .jpg|Jack on the cover of ''The Caribbean. Image:Day of the Shadow.jpg|Jack on the cover of Day of the Shadow. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Jack arriving at Port Royal.png|Jack Sparrow during his arrival at Port Royal. Image:Jack Sparrow.JPG|Jack during his arrival at Port Royal Image:Jack and Sinking Jolly Mon COTBP.jpg|Jack arriving on the ''Jolly Mon Image:1148217013cutejack03.jpg|"On your feet!" Image:Piratebrand.jpg| Image:Jack Escape P1.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow threatening Elizabeth Swann shortly before escaping Image:First duel Will and Jack 1.png|Jack threatening Will Turner in John Brown's smithy Image:First duel Will and Jack 3.png|Jack preparing to duel with Will Turner Image:Jack hat.jpg|Jack in Fort Charles prison. Image:Jack_with_his_hat.png| Image:Jack grabbed.png|Jack witnessing the Curse of Cortés Image:Jack and Will.png|Jack and Will Turner on the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] Image:Jack and Will.jpg| Image:Jack Sparrow -5.JPG|Jack inspecting his crew in Tortuga. Image:Jack finds a crew.png| Image:Intercep crew.JPG| Image:Anamaria ship.jpg|Anamaria joins Jack's crew in Tortuga Image:Jack 83.jpg|Jack Sparrow on Isla de Muerta Image:Jack Isla De Muerta COTBP.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow confronting Hector Barbossa and his crew. Image:Jack Barbossa Black Pearl COTBP.jpg|Jack and Barbossa on the Black Pearl Image:18024-5-large.jpg|Jack and Elizabeth Swann marooned on Rumrunner's Isle Image:Elizabeth Jack RumIsle.png|"Why is the rum gone?" Image:Jack Rumrunners Isle COTBP.jpg|Jack spots the HMS Dauntless Image:Jack Barbossa Isla De Muerta COTBP.jpg|Jack negotiating with Barbossa Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 1.png|"—You can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid." Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 3.png|Jack Sparrow fighting Barbossa Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 14.png|Jack fatally wounded by Barbossa Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 15.png|Jack reveals that he is cursed Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 16.png| Image:Jack Sparrow -2.JPG| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 17.png|"I couldn't resist, mate..." Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 21.png|Jack and Barbossa, two immortals locked in an epic battle Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 28.png|Jack in the treasure cave on Isla de Muerta Image:Jack_shoots_Barbosa.png|Jack shoots Barbossa with his pistol Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 33.png| Image:Jack Will Fort Charles COTBP.PNG|Jack and Will fighting off British Royal Navy soldiers Image:Jack Fort Charles COTBP.jpg|Jack making his escape from Fort Charles Image:Jack horizon.JPG|Jack onboard the Black Pearl. Image:Jack at the wheel.png|"Captain Sparrow...the Black Pearl is yours." Image:Jack Last Scene COTBP.jpg|Jack at the helm of the Black Pearl Image:Jack compass.jpg|Jack with his compass. Promotional images Image:Captain Jack.jpg|Jack on the Jolly Mon Image:Depp.jpg|Jack arriving on the Jolly Mon Image:243262xl.jpg|Jack at Port Royal Image:Jack wheel.jpg|Jack at the wheel of the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. Image:Jack_escape.jpg|Jack escaping the Royal Navy Image:Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack holding his flintlock pistol. Image:6.jpg|Jack holding his sword. Image:CaptainJackSparrow.jpg|Jack heads into battle. MPW-17195.jpg MPW-17639.jpg ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:JS1stappearDMC.jpg|Jack Sparrow breaking out of a coffin Image:JS1stappearDMC2.JPG|Jack looking for his hat in the coffin Image:JS1stappearDMC3.JPG|Jack paddling to the ''Black Pearl Image:Jackkey.jpg|"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Image:Rum-gone.jpg|"...Why is the rum always gone?" Image:Captain's cabin.jpg|Jack in the captain's cabin. Image:Jack Sparrow -9.JPG|Jack in the Black Pearl's hold. Image:JackSpot.jpg|Jack meeting Bootstrap Bill Turner. Image:Jack meets Bootstrap Bill Turner.png| Image:Bill marks Jack.png|Jack being marked by Bootstrap Bill Image:BlackSpot2.jpg|Jack was given the Black Spot Image:Jack Sparrow -6.JPG|Jack as chief of the Pelegostos. Image:Jack as leader of the Pallegost.png| Image:Jack Chief.jpg Image:006DMC Johnny Depp 025.jpg|Jack Sparrow trying to escape Image:JackEscapesPelegosto.jpg|Jack fleeing the Pelegostos. Image:Jack escaping Pall.png| Image:Jackescape.JPG|Jack running from the Pelegostos. Image:Jack_farewell_Pelegosto.jpg|Jack saying his farewell to the Pelegostos Image:Jack Sparrow -4.JPG|Jack making his escape from Pelegosto. Image:Jackwillkey.jpg|"No. You want you to find this..." Image:LeJon Jack.jpg|Jack with LeJon and Cotton. Image:JackTia.jpg|Jack entering Tia Dalma's shack. Image:Jack shoot Jack the monkey.png|"Look [[Jack|Jack the monkey]]...an undead monkey!" Image:006DMC Johnny Depp 041.jpg| Image:Barbossas hat.jpg|Jack holding Hector Barbossa's hat in Tia Dalma's shack. Image:Jack TDshack.jpg|Jack tells Tia Dalma that he has payment Image:BlackSpot.jpg|The Black Spot on Jack's hand Image:JarOfDirt2.jpg|Jack with his jar of dirt. Image:Jack Dirt.jpg| Image:Jack Jones P2.jpg|Jack Sparrow bargaining with Davy Jones Image:Jones Jack P2.jpg|Jack and Jones sealing the deal Image:Norrington introduced.png|Jack being threatened by James Norrington Image:Jack Tortuga.jpg|Jack at Tortuga with Elizabeth Swann and Mr. Gibbs Image:Jackdock.jpg|Jack at Tortuga with Elizabeth and Ragetti. Image:Jack01.jpg|"It points to the thing you want most...in this world." Image:Jack finds his headding.png|Jack found his heading Image:Lizzie&Jack.jpg|Elizabeth and Jack Image:DMC discovery.jpg|Jack found the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Isla Cruces duel 1.png| Image:Fightforthekey-1-.jpg|Jack, James Norrington, and Will Turner fighting for the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Isla Cruces duel 9.png|Jack trying to get the Key to the Dead Man's Chest Image:Isla Cruces duel 10.png|Jack has the Key Image:Dmc.jpg|Jack opening the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Jack with the heart.png|Jack holding Davy Jones' heart Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 7.png|"I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!" Image:Jack shoot the Kraken.png Image:Jack defeats KrakenP2.jpg|Jack helps with the second defeat of the Kraken Image:3685171545 9ffe67bd7d.jpg|"Hello Beastie." Image:Jack versus the Kraken.png|Jack's stand against the Kraken. Image:Jack Sparrow -3.JPG| Image:JackvsKraken.jpg|Jack fights the Kraken. Promotional images Image:MPW-19301.jpg|Jack Sparrow Dead Man's Chest poster Image:MPW-17197.jpg| Image:Jack chief.jpg|Jack on Pelegosto Image:JackSpar.jpg|Jack on Isla Cruces ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Jack Hallucinates.jpg|Jack hallucinates in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:MadLocker.jpg|Jack in Davy Jones' Locker Image:Jack in the Locker.png Image:Jack Sparrow -12.JPG|Jack attempting to drag the ''Black Pearl in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Jack Pearl Locker.jpg| Image:JackLocker.jpg|Jack with his former crew in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Jack crew Locker.png Image:Jack Crew P3.jpg|Jack choosing from his former crew in the Locker Image:Jack in the locker choosing his crew.png Image:Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa arguing on the Black Pearl Image:2Captain 1Ship.jpg|Jack and Barbossa fighting over the helm of the Black Pearl Image:Jack Consciences.jpg|Jack hallucinating while figuring out how to escape the Locker. Image:Jack up is down.png|Jack found the solution to "Up is Down" Image:Jack Up Down.jpg Image:JackTelescope.jpg|Jack attempting to one-up Hector Barbossa. Image:Spyglass.jpg|Jack competing telescopes with Hector Barbossa. Image:Barbosa Jack Kraken.jpg|Jack being convinced by Barbossa to summon the Brethren Court Image:Jack02.jpg|"The world's still the same...it's just less in it." Image:Jack Chinese Crew AWE.jpg|Jack and Barbossa taken hostage on Black Sand Beach Image:Jack versus Feng.png|Jack confronted by Sao Feng Image:Mutiny.JPG| Image:Jack posing.jpg|Jack in the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]'s cabin Image:Jack Beckett Endeavour AWE.PNG|Jack and Beckett negotiating Image:Jack03.jpg|"What interest is she to you?" Image:Jack Beckett AWE.jpg Image:Jack Escape.jpg|Jack escaping the HMS Endeavour Image:Jack escaping.png Image:Jack04.jpg Image:Gibbs Shipwreck.jpg Image:Jack05.jpg|Jack offshore on Shipwreck Island Image:Jack06.jpg|Jack in Shipwreck Cove Image:Jack07.jpg|Jack in Pirate Hall Image:Jack votes for Elizabeth.png Image:Jack Brethren AWE.jpg|"We must fight...to run away." Image:TeagueCourt.jpg|Jack and Teague during the Fourth Brethren Court. Image:Father and son.jpg Image:JackxTeague.jpg| Image:Jack&Teague.jpg|Jack and Teague Image:Jackxshrunkhead.jpg|Jack's reaction when he sees his mother's head. Image:Jack Sparrow -7.JPG|Jack on the sandbar. Image:Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack during the parlay.png|Jack with Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann on the sandbar Image:ElizabethJack.jpg|Elizabeth Swann and Jack during parley. Image:Amusement.jpg|Jack and Elizabeth on the sandbar Image:Jack trades.png|Jack being traded to Davy Jones Image:YouHaveNoIdea.jpg Image:Jack behinds bars.png|Jack in the Flying Dutchman's brig Image:Jack Dutchman Hallucinations.jpg|Jack hallucinating on the Dutchman's brig Image:Murtogg Jack Mullroy AWE.jpg|Jack Sparrow stealing the Dead Man's Chest from Mullroy and Murtogg Image:JackduelChest.jpg|Jack dueling Davy Jones for the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Jones and Jack fighting on the Flying Dutcman.png| Image:Jack DavyJones Duel Maelstrom.jpg| Image:Jack fighting Jones on the mast of the Dutchman.png|Jack versus Davy Jones. Image:JS broken sword.jpg| Image:Jack shooting Jones.png|Jack preparing to shoot Davy Jones Image:Jack Davy Jones Heart AWE.jpg| Image:Jack Will Elizabeth Maelstrom AWE.jpg|Jack helping Will Turner stab the heart of Davy Jones Image:Pearl last battle.jpg|Jack ordering to attack the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] Image:Gibbs And Jack AWE.png|Jack ordering Joshamee Gibbs to fire on the Endeavour Image:JackScarlet.jpg|Jack with Scarlett and Giselle in Tortuga. Image:Scarlett Giselle 2.jpg Image:Jack08.jpg|Jack looking for his ship Image:Giselle Jack Scarlett.jpg Image:Jack finds out that his ship is once again gone.png|"And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?" Image:Wheresthepearl.jpg|"Give nothing back." Image:Jacksparrowsdinghy.jpg|Jack Sparrow in his dingy Image:POTC3 AWE 3756.jpg|"Drink up me Hearties, Yo Ho!" Promotional images Image:JackWanted.jpg|Jack Sparrow wanted poster Image:Jack Sparrow -10.JPG|Jack Sparrow teaser poster. Image:CJS P3poster.jpg Image:CaptJack.JPG|Captain Jack Sparrow. Image:JackSparrowProfile.jpg Image:Johnny Depp.JPG|Johnny Depp on set in costume. Image:2.jpg Image:1.jpg Image:JohnnyDeppPromo.jpg Image:Capt Jack Sparrow.jpg Image:Brethren Court Concept.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow and the Brethren Court Image:Jacksparrow500.jpg|Jack Sparrow with both of his pistols ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:Jack Sparrow On Stranger Tides.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow in London. Image:CJS OST.jpg Image:JackvsImpostor.jpg|Jack fighting an impostor Image:Jack draggedd2.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow being dragged by Royal Guards in St. James' Palace. Image:Ymoviesblog-855812667-1292277076.jpg Image:Jack StJames.jpg|Jack negotiating with King George On stranger tides13.jpg Image:Jack carriageclose.jpg|Jack escaping atop moving carriages Image:Bone_trinket.png|Jack aboard the ''Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Jackelica.jpg|Jack and Angelica dancing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:QARDance.jpg|Jack and Angelica dancing Image:Jack Angelica Below Deck.jpg|Jack and Angelica in the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Jack Door Sword OST.jpg|Angelica attacks Jack with her sword as he closes a door Image:JackQAR1.jpg|Jack faces Blackbeard during the mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:JackQAR2.jpg|Jack during the fight on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Captainidliketoreportamutiny.png|"Captain, I wish to report a mutiny!" Image:JAB P4trailer.jpg|Jack with Angelica and Blackbeard while searching for the Fountain of Youth in Florida. Image:Jack Angelica Jungle.jpg|Jack with Angelica and Blackbeard Image:Jackxpoint.jpg|Jack with Angelica Image:HB OST 3.jpg|Jack and Hector Barbossa in a jungle Promotional images Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-4-Johnny-Depp-set-photo.jpg|Jack Sparrow set pic by Jerry Bruckheimer. Image:Jack BritP4.jpg|Jack being dragged by Royal Guards for a forced audience with King George. Image:Jack AngP4.jpg|Jack and Angelica in a swamp Image:83fd7b3b.jpg|Jack riding on top of a carriage in London. Image:CJSAvi.jpg Image:79ff99ac.jpg|Jack with Blackbeard and Angelica. Image:Jack QARsneak.jpg|Jack tries to steal the Magical chalice in Blackbeard's cabin. Image:E6ea33a3.jpg|Jack pushing a canoe into the ocean. 2010 Comic-Con Announcement Image:Jack ComicCon Relax.PNG|"Hello boys and girls, or whatever..." Image:Captain Jack ComicCon.png| Image:Jack ComicCon Rum.PNG|"...I prefer to look at the world through the bottom of a glass. Rum...something like this." Image:Jack ComicCon 2.PNG| Image:Jack ComicCon Counting.PNG| Image:Jack Sparrow Pirates4.png|"...Which is why I'm not going. No sir. Impossible to find the place anyway, no one knows where it is..." Image:Jack ComicCon Serious.PNG|"...Plus I'd have to have a bloody map, or a Bloody Mary...or both." Image:Jack ComicCon Smile.PNG|"...Which is not a bad idea, in fact, Bloody Mary." On-set images Image:CaptainJack POTC4 Set.jpg|Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow on set. Image:Depp Marshall POTC4 Set.jpg|Johnny Depp and Rob Marshall on set. Image:Depp McNally POTC4 Set.jpg|Johnny Depp and Kevin McNally on set. Image:Penelope-cruz-on-stranger-tides.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Angelica Image:Jack Angelica Jungle.PNG|Jack with Angelica while searching for the Fountain of Youth in Florida. Image:TheShipIsOurs OST.jpg|Jack aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:JackxAngelica rico.jpg Image:Jack window.jpg Image:270a3.png|Johnny Depp on set in Greenwich, England. Image:File-270a3 CROPPED.png Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-4-Johnny-Depp-.jpg Image:Jack skool mutiny.jpg|Johnny Depp in costume during a "school mutiny" in London. Image:GR_JD_KM.png|Johnny Depp(Jack Sparrow) with Geoffrey Rush(Barbossa) and Kevin McNally(Joshamee Gibbs) Johnny-Depp-Back-as-Jack-Sparrow-For-Pirates-4-set-johnny-depp-13500208-600-459.jpg Pirates of the caribbean 4 torch3.jpg Pirates of the caribbean 4 torch1.jpg Pirates4 7.jpg Miscellaneous images Image:Jack and the Wicked Wench.PNG|Jack Sparrow and the Wicked Wench Image:Piratehiding jack.jpg|Jack in the 2006 revamp of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. Image:Jackhiding.jpg|Jack in the 2006 revamp of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. Image:Jack Sparrow KH.jpg|Jack Sparrow in Kingdom Hearts II. Image:KHII_CJS.jpg|Jack Sparrow KHII Promotional image Image:KHII_CJS2.jpg|Cursed Jack Sparrow KHII Promotional image Image:Jack nc.jpg|Jack from the ''Dead Man's Chest'' comic adaptation. Image:SwashbucklingSeaSongs.jpg|Jack on the cover of Swashbuckling Sea Songs. Image:JackSparrow.jpg|Jack in Pirates of the Caribbean Online Image:EITC dock.PNG|Jack Sparrow at the EITC docks in Port Royal (''AWE'' video game) Image:John bellamy card.PNG|Jack Sparrow on a poker playing card Image:Sparrowflag.jpg|Jack Sparrow's Jolly Roger. Sparrow Jack